


Goodbye Road

by twomillionmiles



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twomillionmiles/pseuds/twomillionmiles
Summary: *鹤房汐恩第一人称，慎入*年龄操作
Relationships: 鹤房汐恩/大平祥生
Kudos: 16





	Goodbye Road

**Author's Note:**

> *鹤房汐恩第一人称，慎入  
*年龄操作

大平祥生平躺在铺着白色薄纱的沙发上，我对他说，腿再打开点。他听话的惦起脚尖，对着镜头抬高屁股，膝盖自然的朝两边舒展着，像朵绽放的大丽花。我拿着相机走近他，居高临下的拍摄他的下体，滴水的穴藏在侃侃搭在他腰上的薄纱后面，几分钟前他夹着我腰不让我走，于是我射了他一肚子。我晾着鸟摆弄着相机，用镜头扫过他嫣红挺翘的乳头，乳晕上还带着我射精的时候留下的牙印。然后是晕着精液的嘴角，还有湿漉漉的睫毛，他眨了眨带着水汽的眼睛看着我，也有可能是在看我分量不小的老二，我用脚踩了踩他绵软的大腿，听他卷着小腹哼哼，我说，怎么一脸这么色的表情？要不够了是不是？他舔了嘴角的白浊，答非所问的说，好咸。

我手指又埋进了他的穴里，容纳两根绰绰有余，滑腻柔软的嫩肉，乖巧的含着我的指腹，吮吸我的关节，舔过我的指缝。我刚射过暂时硬不起来，所以我指奸他。他只要屁股里含了东西就和变了个人一样，不再冷冰冰的，变得黏糊糊的。他眯着透红的眼角对我说，鹤房桑，祥生里面好舒服，真的好舒服。我旋着手指往里探，他爽的拖着调子哼哼唧唧，像能被两根手指直接送上高潮。

他穴口被操软操熟的红肉被我粗鲁的动作带出来一点点，里面关不住的淫水和精液漏得我满手心都是，我顺手抹在他被我揉的通红的屁股上，对他说，祥生的水好多，要夹紧点，不然太脏了。他回头试图看一眼我抠穴的手，但看不到只能呜呜哝哝的撒娇，呜呜，都漏掉了，好浪费。我探手摸了摸他的性器，马眼的水一直往下滴，湿的不像话，我低头亲了亲他快要射精的性器，告诉他，现在还不可以。

没等他回答，我抽出就手指换上老二，他被顶的向上拱，狠狠的撞在沙发扶手上，我俯下身亲亲他撞到的额角低声向他道歉，他却软乎乎的对我笑着说，鹤房桑，还要。我把他翻过来握住他的腰往我老二上撞，是最传统的传教士式，他幽闭的甬道被我一路刨开，卵蛋打在他的屁股上发出淫靡的声音，他被顶的发出一串很尖的浪叫，我把手指操进他嘴里，要他小点声叫，我其实不在意有没有人听见，我只是想看他咬着嘴唇为我忍耐的样子。

他穴里有个地方最不经操，随便撞几下他就要射，我一般不到最后不玩他那里，可我今天有点忍不住了。龟头狠狠的压上圆圆的突起研磨，他爽的像一只濒死的天鹅仰着修长白皙的脖子呻吟，他哀切的看着我小声的求我慢一点，但这话在床上听起来只像是在发骚求操。他今天水特别多，也可能是我玩的太凶了，屁股湿的抓不住，抽插带出来的骚水也溅到我大腿上，我笑话他像个关不住的水龙头。我拉过他想去抚慰自己性器的手十指交扣，蹭蹭他汗湿的鼻尖对他说，祥生，等我一起。

情欲像火焰燎过我俩，烧红了我的眼睛和他全身的皮肉，我用精液浇灌出来的花，大朵大朵的漫上他的胸口后背再连上腰臀，青绿的血管生成花枝，美得像一副蜷川实花的花墙。我拿起相机记录下他迸发的样子，他红着脸尖叫一边叫我汐恩一边高潮，后穴缴的死紧一抖一抖的嘬我老二，我生生被他夹射了。他闭着眼睛休息，身体还是在不自觉痉挛，一副被操坏了的样子，我轻轻舔过他高潮时射在他自己下巴上的精液，贴着他的耳廓说，好甜。

他跪在浴缸里，皱着眉头给自己扣着屁股里的精液，红肿的穴口紧紧咬着细长的指间，被手指带出来的精液漂在水面上，我站在门口拍他的骚样子，一边拿出手机给他转钱。我们不是爱人但也不能算是援交，我拍他也不是因为我变态。我是个摄影师，早几年还算得上是个艺术家。但经济不景气，艺术家也要吃饭，所以我现在靠着拍色情写真维生，眼前这个湿漉漉的金毛小狗叫大平祥生，是我的模特。两周前，他看到我张贴在电线杆上的找模特的小广告后登门拜访。他说他现在急需一笔钱，他什么都能拍而且不要抽成，只要每次拍完给他一笔时薪就好。我不得不心动，毕竟我银行余额容不得挑三拣四了，我招手让他进屋，让他成为了我下一本写真的主角。

我还记得那天他来敲门的时候，还穿着校服，蓬松的浅金色头发遮住半张脸，只留下一个削尖的下巴。我要他脱光衣服站在镜头前让我看看，他一脸怀疑的看着我，我翻了个白眼说，都来拍裸照了还装什么清纯，别墨迹了。他木着脸沉默的脱衣服，校服外套、衬衣、裤子、内裤，像一片片花瓣落地，慢慢显出还没来得及开放的花苞，可是这朵花苞却不如我想象的那般不经世事，他比我预料的瘦很多，背上、手臂上交错着许多暗红色的伤痕，大概率是皮带抽打导致的，大腿附近还有零星烟头的烫伤痕迹。大概是人生最大的秘密被人窥见，他不安地抱着手臂，身体因为羞耻感而腾起红晕，像一场火神的魔法，我仿佛看见一场熊熊燃烧的大火一瞬间吞噬了雪原，漂亮的惊心动魄。我大概还真有那么点艺术家的感性未死，我不由自主的按下快门，拍下了这支摇曳的火红玫瑰。

第一次的拍摄并不顺利，他表现的总是无所适从，成片效果像是我在逼良为娼。我有点压不住火气，我烦躁的吼他，你看看你身上那些疤，在我这装什么圣女，不拍就滚。刻薄的话刺在他身上，留下了看不见的血窟窿，他低下头想了什么我不得而知。但一会之后，他抬起一点点红的眼睛，慢慢的向我爬过来，伸手扭开我的皮带，张嘴含住了我蛰伏的屌。他闭眼舔我的卵蛋，含糊的说，那就请鹤房桑帮帮我吧。

我是第一次和男人做，我把自己埋进他屁股的时候还觉得惊讶，这么小的地方是怎么容纳下我老二的。他热的像火炉，我把他压在书桌上，撞得桌椅哐当直响。他的皮肤依然充血的厉害，血管在皮肤下面碎开，让他背上的鞭痕红的触目惊心，仿佛一圈圈红色的丝带缠在他身上，我一边挺腰一边吻他背上的伤痕，一寸一寸的舔舐过去，他在我怀里抖的像个筛子，我摸到他脸上才发现他哭了，我问他，你就这么爽吗？他摇着头哭着喊我，鹤房桑，救救我。我假装没听见他的话，只是掐着他的脖子操的更凶了。

最后射精的时候，我没有选择射在他穴里。我抽出来射在他小腹上，一部分精液汇聚到他肚脐里，另一部分顺着他的侧腰往下坠，他还在高潮里没缓过来，小腹一紧一紧的。他这副被狠狠欺负的样子确实好看，我在镜头里看他用指尖点了点自己肚脐里随着痉挛晃动的精液，对我说，摇摇晃晃的像个温泉眼。说完他眯着眼睛咯咯的笑，像个发现新事物的天真小孩。我一边把镜头视角向下移，一边抠着他滴滴答答的屁股，穴里的淫水被挤的噗嗤噗嗤的向外淌，我旋着手指告诉他，你这里才是真的泉眼。

然后进展就流畅多了，他表情放荡而不矫揉造作。所以我甚至给他穿了上次麻美拍摄的时候留在这里的女士内裤。一条绣着很多小花的女士内裤，他穿的很勉强，缩紧小腹不敢呼吸，只能睁着无辜的下垂眼可怜兮兮的看着我。我一边按快门一边夸他乖。那条小小内裤的弹力边因为臀肉的绷紧而滑进他微开的股沟，半个浑圆白皙的屁股也随之露出来，像月食的慢慢消退，被暂时遮住的月亮恢复了全貌，不过不同的是，我眼前这个月亮触手可及。

那次拍摄结束后，他湿着头发陷在沙发里玩手机，发尾的水濡湿了白色的圆领T恤，很清爽的样子。我一边收拾被我俩搞的一片狼藉的工作室，一边随意地问他，你说你一个高中生，这么着急要这么多钱干嘛？给女朋友打胎啊？他一边噼里啪啦的打着手机一边轻飘飘地回答我，我要买车票，你就当作离家出走吧。我一边把摔在地上套子扎紧丢到垃圾桶里，一边瞟了他一眼，他还是一脸无所谓的表情。我突然想到8年前的我，不顾爸妈反对硬要学摄影，离开东京来到这么个穷乡僻壤靠卖黄书吃饭，我想我老爸要是知道我在干这个非过来锤死我不可。我骤然萌生出一种规劝年轻人的使命感，我走到沙发旁边坐下，柔乱他湿漉漉的小狗毛，我说，别跟爸妈犯浑，无论爸妈做什么都肯定是为了你好，快点滚回家写作业去。半晌，他抬起沉沉的眸子面无表情的看着我，声音僵硬的像个运转不良的机器，他说，我爸把我妈打死了，我要是再不走也要被他打死，我身上那些就是他打出来的，我看他要是真为了我好，干脆今晚就一脚踹死我一了百了。我从小家庭合睦，父母都是知识分子，他说的这些我根本想都不敢想，我尴尬的杵在原地，我问他，有什么是我能帮你的吗？他冷冰冰的撇了我一眼问我，那你能帮我杀了他吗？

是啊，我很早就明白了不是吗？鹤房汐恩只是地球上70亿人里最普通的一个，当不了任何人的英雄。我救不了他，也没资格救，甚至连最基本的安慰都不能做。毕竟我抽的烟、喝的啤酒甚至买套的钱都要靠他。我将烟举到眼前，看着烟头的火星，像苟延残喘的人的呼吸，缓慢的忽明忽暗，零星的烟灰落到沙发上，是一滴可以烫坏布料的眼泪。昏黄的壁灯不安的晃动，将他消瘦的身体倒映在墙上，那晃动的黑影像火光里挣扎惨叫的飞蛾。我撑起身子将他湿呼呼的头揽进怀里，我想这大概是我唯一能为他做的事了。

最后一次见到大平祥生是一个雨天的下午，绵延的雨季让我慵懒的瘫在沙发上。风穿堂而过，吹倒了我放在茶几上装烟灰的纸杯，我烦躁的耙了耙头发啧了一声，站起来收拾。突然，熟悉的叩门声响起，我知道大平祥生那死小子又在用鞋尖磕门。我芨着拖鞋走过去给他开门，他带着个没见过的黑色旅行袋，我大概知道他是要走了。我笑着开玩笑，怎么？抢手机店去了？来找我分脏啊。大平祥生没笑，我还在感叹他太没幽默感的时候，他突然倾身给了我一个潮呼呼暖烘烘的小狗吻。或许这短暂的相接甚至不能称为一个吻，但却是我们做了那么多次以来第一次接吻。

在我还愣神的时候，大平祥生从口袋里拿出一包烟对我扬了扬，他说，买完车票的零钱买的，最便宜那种你凑合抽吧。他应该没带伞，被雨打湿的刘海水汽氤氲，他难得别扭了一下尴尬的说，你还是少抽点吧，烟鬼都死得早。我被他逗哈哈大笑顺便抬手将他一头因为水气而毛躁的狗毛揉乱，我边笑边说，走了好，走了就别回来了。他点头应好的样子很乖，乖的像没受过苦。我掏出手机对他说，你把电话号给我，写真卖得好，我还是把抽成转你。他甩手把软包烟丢给我，耸耸肩对我说，钱我不要了，留给你当梦想基金吧，鹤房大叔。他转了转透明的眸子狡黠的笑了，他说，你房间的摄影参赛申请表我可是都看到了。我给他臊得够呛，又准备去呼噜他头毛，这次他轻巧地躲过了，我只能改成锤一下他单薄的肩膀，我絮絮叨叨的念叨，走出去就给我活出来，别随便死在什么地方。他一边听我说话一边撵着衬衫下摆的棉线在手指间搓着，白色的线被外力揉成相互纠缠的一团，在指尖旋转缠绕相互牵扯，最后变成理也理不清扯也扯不开的死结。他含糊的嗯了一声，转身离开。

我关上门，把烟的包装撕开，抽了一根出来含在嘴里，想了想又放了回去，我走到窗边看着他离开的背影消失在雨幕里，我想，还好，还好他没回头。

END.


End file.
